


The Amber Stars Above

by Frostbite711



Category: Epic (2013), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Original Songs, Romance, Runaway, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, second gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite711/pseuds/Frostbite711
Summary: Clove, daughter of the Bog King and Princess Marianne, feels like an outcast. Taking after her father in both appearance and mannerisms, she has a hard time fitting it. It doesn't help that no one but her family accepts her for who she is.Spencer, the son of MK and Nod, lives for adventure. Despite being trained to be a leaf man like his father and grandfather before him, he wants to explore beyond his home forest and see what more life has to offer. Torn between his duty and his desires, he struggles to figure out what he wants in life.An angry rampage on a Festival and a slip up on patrol sends these two very different people to collide.- - -Second Gen Crossover. Name subject to change.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), MK/Nod (Epic), Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with the sound of metal against metal, grunts, and the rattling of wings as the Bog King and his only daughter, Clove, danced around the room, trading blows while training. The two of them were almost on even footing, aside from Clove being not as strong or as experienced as her father.

When the two of them finished their training with Clove having disarmed the Bog King, they landed on the ground and she returned his weapon to him and she sheathed her sword.

The usually prickly and not openly emotional father gave her a lopsided smile and patted her head, the leaves that made up her hair rustling as he did so. “Ye did good, Clove,” he said.

“Thanks, Dad,” she said with a small smile back. A smile which evaporated as soon as she spotted her father’s mother. Both she and her father just kind of halted as the goblin woman came over with a grin on her face, a bug-like goblin following behind her.

“Hello, son,” she said, giving him a hug. Bog froze for just a moment, not the biggest on physical contact before he hugged her quickly in return.

Once she received her hug, Griselda turned toward Clove. “Clove, my sweet granddaughter!” she said, her arms spread wide as she wrapped the teen in a hug, squishing her arms against her side.

Clove, much like her father, froze in place, her wings twitching behind her back. She was not touchy-feely in the slightest, she only put up with physical contact with her family because she had to. After a moment, she was released and Grisleda gestured towards the bug goblin behind her. “Now, I know you take after your father, but I think I found the perfect boy for -”

“Not interested,” Clove snapped, giving her grandmother a light glare, her wings rattling in annoyance.

The goblin woman seemed to wilt a bit before waving the boy away who scurried away. Then she put her hands on her hips. “You don’t need to be rude, Clove. Besides, there’s a dance coming up and you should have a date.”

Clove groaned and hunched her shoulders. “I don’t need to have a date, Grandma. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“Mother, perhaps ye should leave Clove alone. We both know she’s as stubborn as both me and her mother.”

Griselda glanced between her son and granddaughter. Then she pointed a finger at Clove. “I’m not giving up. I’m sure I’ll find the perfect guy for you.”

“Grandma, please, just stop trying” she begged before she snapped open her wings and took flight. She heard her father apologizing softly to her grandma before he followed, keeping silent as they flew towards the dining room where they would be eating with the rest of their family.

What she wanted to say but would never dare to speak was that no one actually liked her. They would only get with her out of respect for her parents and family. She was the combination of both her mother and father’s most off putting traits. She was stubborn, quick to anger, fiery, gloomy, and most of all, she hated herself.

She felt hideous and knew no one would want to be with her. Hard exoskeleton shaped like armor covered her from neck down, ending just short of her hands which ended in sharp claws. Harsh dragonfly wings that fluttered at her back. Her hair was made of leaf-like appendages that occasionally sprouted flowers -- much to her annoyance. Her skin was pale like her father’s, and her natural resting face was always a permanent scowl, not to mention that all her teeth were sharp and jagged.

She was a predator from head to toe. And even if the goblins appreciated that, her attitude usually had them scrambling away. Unlike how her father had been, she didn’t hate love, but she hated people. And more than that, she hated seeing people her age or younger hooking up, so she usually would escape to somewhere secluded so she could be alone.

As she flew besides her father, she glanced at him, glad for his quiet disposition that meant he didn’t press her for answers or ask questions when she got upset. He usually just would keep quiet, allowing her to sort through her own feelings and thoughts until she felt ready to share. Her mother was slightly more pushy, but knew when to back off and let her teenage daughter be alone to herself.

Approaching the door to the dining room, Clove and her father landed before the Bog King opened the door for his daughter, his frame still towering over her by a few fairy-sized inches. She gave her dad a slight nod as she passed before she entered with him closing the door behind her.

Her mother and two brothers were already there, waiting for them. Her mother smiled as they entered and she came over, giving Bog a kiss on the lips and then patting Clove’s shoulder as the teen moved to sit in her usual place. “Did you two have a good spar?” her mother asked.

“Aye, Clove’s getting pretty good with any weapon I give her,” he said with a note of pride in his voice before he and his wife separated so they could sit down with Bog at the head of the table and Marianne on this left. Their oldest, Alon, sat on their father’s right with Oleander next to him. Clove sat across from her little brother and once the meal commenced, she began to pile her plate up and eat in silence.

She only half paid attention to the conversation between her older brother and her father as they discussed the borders and their troops, making sure preparations were in order to make sure the upcoming festival would be safe.

The Spring Festival was something that had come to fruition after her parents had married. It stood as a time where goblins, fairies, and elves could all meet in harmony and celebrate the union of their two kingdoms. The festival lasted several days with lots of singing, dancing, and food. While goblins usually detested singing, they usually would put up with it this one time of year.

Clove sighed softly as she picked at the crumbs on her plate, knowing it would be rude to leave the table without being excused, but also not caring much about the conversation. Especially when it changed to Bog and Marianne asking about Alon’s girlfriend.

Clove’s bottom lip curled up just slightly at the mention of the girl. That girl had been nothing but rude to her since she first laid eyes on the princess. Sure, she was never rude in public, but she would mask her harsh words with a bat of her eyelashes and whispers behind Clove’s back. Sometimes Clove cursed having higher senses than everyone in her family other than her father.

Oleander enthusiastically spoke up about how a girl asked him to the dance and Clove rolled her eyes as her parents congratulated him. She rested one elbow against the table and set her cheek in her hand as she continued to pick at her empty plate.

Eventually, Marianne turned her attention to the hybrid teen sitting next to her. “What about you, Clove, anything interesting happen to you?”

Clove darted her eyes over to her mother while her two brothers looked at her expectantly. Her father watched her silently, but said nothing, his eyes giving her a reassuring look. “Not really…” her face twisted to one of annoyance. “Grandma tried to set me up again though,” she said.

“Oh...You know she doesn’t mean any harm.”

“I know. But I wish she would stop trying.”

“Why is that?” Oleander asked, his big brown eyes watching her.

Unlike her, neither of her brothers had trouble with people. They were all smiles and politeness. Not to mention they looked like their mother with wild brown hair, smooth features, and beautiful butterfly wings. Alon had a small crown of leaves embedded in his forehead and blue eyes, but that was all he’d inherited from their father. Oleander had inherited nothing.

“I...I just don’t want to be in a relationship,” she answered with a shrug, looking away.

“That’s okay, Clove. You are free to choose if you want to love someone or not,” Marianne said with a soft smile and a pat on her daughter’s shoulder.

Clove said nothing but picked again at her empty plate. “May I be excused?” she asked.

Her parents looked at each other before nodding. “Yer excused,” her father said.

She flicked her wings out, careful not to hit anyone before she flapped them and flew out of the room. Upon leaving, she headed to the quiet solace of her room, which was the highest one in their home with a balcony that allowed her to come and go as she pleased.

Her room itself was usually dark with only light from the outside and the halls flooding in. She liked her room dark. She could see in it without any fancy light.

Her bed sat on the left of the entrance, a nest made from bones and fox fur which she’d hunted herself. Her desk where she did her reading and writing was opposite of her bed. Bookshelves containing all sorts of writing surrounded her desk. The door to her balcony was across from the entrance to her room.

Sighing as she entered, she made way for her bed, flopping face first down on it, her arms and legs spread wide, taking up the entire surface. She laid like that for a few minutes before she turned on her side, making sure her wings weren’t uncomfortable before she stared out to her balcony, watching the fading sunlight through the cracks in the door before she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this story, I wanted to come up with names for Clove and her siblings that had to do with plants/trees due to the nature of their parents. Clove is named after the Clove tree. Alon means "oak tree" and Oleander is a poisonous evergreen tree.  
> I may or may not plan some things based on the meaning of their names. ;)
> 
> I was inspired to write this story after I spent three days back to back watching "Strange Magic" every day and realizing the similarities between it and Epic.
> 
> I am working slowly on designing Spencer and the others, but I have completed my ref sheet for Clove on both my patreon and my instagram if you'd like to check it out.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted anything on my stories due to a) being burnt out of writing due to my creative writing class being so restrictive/strict and b) loosing inspiration for most of them due to not having the content from the games to look at/refer to.
> 
> I've been pretty busy on my Twitch and Youtube lately, posting now four times a week to my YouTube in-between classes, work, and homework.
> 
> I also finished a gif I was working on for an art class and I'm proud of how it turned out!


	2. Chapter 2

As she was getting ready to head down for the festival, there came a knock on her door. Pausing in trying to trim the unruly blooms in her hair, she glanced towards the entrance. “Who is it?” she asked.

“Yer father,” came the response, her father’s soothing voice and scottish accent recognizable through the barrier.

“Come in,” she said, returning to grumbling at her hair.

“I know ye don’t like gifts, but I have something for ye,” he said, clearing his throat slightly. “Considering it’s yer birthday.”

She glanced at him, suddenly curious. Neither her nor her father really cared much about gifts, even if he would usually accept them. She only took them if they could be of use. She especially hated gifts on her birthday due to it being during the same time as the Spring Festival. Usually she would either work for what she wanted or if she passed a milestone, her parents would get her something so this was unusual.

“Okay…I’m listening,” she said hesitantly.

“I uh...I got ye this,” he said, holding out a small wooden box.

Stopping what she was doing, she turned towards her father and took the box, noting a small latch on it. With gentle fingers, she pried open the box and then starred in both confusion and awe at the gift.

It was a small necklace with a single charm. The charm itself was fascinating with delicate black wire shaped like a leafy vine surrounding a small piece of amber. She recognized the design as something similar to her father’s staff and she gave him a curious look.

“What’s this about?”

He was silent for a moment before he walked over to her bed and sat down. “Ye know how I almost always carry my staff around?”

She nodded, wondering where this was going.

“Well, it’s not just for show, or because it’s a good weapon. Something I’ve never told yer Mum or brothers is that it’s to help control my magic.”

“Ye...have magic?” she asked him tentatively.

“A wee bit. It’s calm most of the time. But when I need to use it, the staff helps me not let it get out of hand.”

“I see…” she frowned. “Are ye saying I have some magic as well then?”

“Aye. I’m not sure the extent of it yet, but I’ve begun to see some traces of it. I know how hard it can be to control when it first decides to show itself and I wanted to prepare ye for it when it did.”

“Why didn’t ye tell me this before?”

“I didn’t want to bring it up until I was sure.”

“And ye haven’t told Mum, Alon, or Oleander?”

He glanced down a bit and rattled his wings, a heavy look on his face. “No. Not many people know of my bloodline having magic. And for good reason. It can be a dangerous thing, lass. I would rather not worry yer Mum and brothers unless I have to.”

“Are ye sure my brothers haven’t shown signs of it?”

“No. If they do have any of my magic, it hasn’t begun to show itself like yours has.”

She frowned, setting the box down. “And what type of magic do we have?”

“It’s nature magic. Fer myself, the forest sometimes takes on my mood, expressing it outwards.”

She crossed her arms and nodded slowly. “I suppose that makes sense. It does seem to get more gloomy when yer in one of yer moods. But are ye sure I’ve begun to show signs?”

“Aye.” He nodded toward the one plant in her room which even though she kept it near the light and tried to take care of it, it wilted and seemed depressed.

“What does my bad luck with growing plants have to do with magic?”

“Ever wondered how every time ye get a new plant, it always dies? I know ye take after me, and that includes my bad moods. Around the two of us, it’s harder for plants to grow unless we are in really good moods. I know ye probably don’t believe me, but please don’t forget about what I’m telling ye.”

“I won’t,” she responded.

He gave her a small smile and stood. Walking over, her gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love ye, my wee Clove,” he said before he turned and left her room. “Don’t forget to come to the party. Everyone is expected to come, even if it is yer birthday and ye would rather spend it locked in yer room.”

She sighed. “Yes, Dad,” she said with a roll of her eyes. She was intending to head down anyway as it was a requirement for her to attend as this year was part of her coming-of-age celebration.

He gave her one last smile before his wings snapped open and he left to head to the festival. She was about to follow before she paused for a moment, glancing at the necklace her father had left her. She hesitated a moment before she reached out a hand and then took the necklace out, slipping it on before she turned and with a flick of her wings, headed out after her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was designing Clove, I really wanted her to have something to reference back to her father's staff because I thought the design was super cool. But then I had to think about the significance behind it because I know Clove wouldn't wear something that a) wasn't useful or b) she didn't like -- she won't wear clothing to appease others. And because I liked the idea of Bog King and his descendants having some sort of magic. (maybe her brothers will show some? idk) Therefore I decided to make the amber hold special properties such as being a focus for their magic, containing or taming its natural inclinations to do as the wielder wants without as much side effects.
> 
> I also really wanted Clove to have a Scottish accent like her Dad because let's face it, I have a weakness for men with accents and I wanted her to have some fun type of speech. ^^
> 
> I did have another ending for this chapter, but I decided to end it like this for reasons that will show in future chapters. ~(^_^)~
> 
> \- - -
> 
> As school just started back up, idk how quickly I'll be able to post new chapters but I'll do my best. I have a lot of assignments to do for the last couple of months as we prepare for the end of the semester.
> 
> I recently installed Mystic Messenger on my iPad and \\(^.^)/. Last time I played was 2017 so I'm excited to see which casual route I'll end up getting this time around. (My first ever run without using any sort of walkthroughs I got Zen and I fell in love with him and his route.)
> 
> I hadn't planned on it but I ended up doing a lot of shopping today, partly for one of my class assignments. I want to try making a mage staff. It won't be anything super fancy, but I bought some wood and some things to decorate it at Hobby Lobby along with some hot glue.
> 
> Since school is starting back up for the homestretch of the semester, idk how often I'll be updating. I'll try to make sure to update here every once in a while but no promises! I'll probably be seen more in my comments on the stories I like or am reading.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, if you liked this story, please comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!
> 
> Have a beautiful and wonderful day, and don't forget to Stay Frosty!
> 
> If you guys want to contact me or keep up-to-date on my current/ongoing projects, you can find me at:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Frostbite711/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Frostbite7111  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/frostbite_711/  
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/frostbite_711  
> Tumblr: https://lovefrostbite711.tumblr.com  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/frostbite711  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI0MMQy48NKLdo7eNfIPrng


End file.
